Fanon:Isabella Monty (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Widowed |child = , |household = Capp Family |roommates = Romeo Monty, Mercutio Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Isabella Monty is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the late Vincentio and Francisca Pantalone, the widow of the late Patrizio Monty, the mother of Bianca, Antonio and the late Claudio Monty, and the grandmother of Beatrice, Benedick, Romeo, Mercutio, Magnus and Stacey Monty. In the game Isabella starts off on her 2nd day as an Elder. When she was an Adult, she was voiced by Gerri Lawlor. Isabella was well known among other Veronaville residents for her culinary talents. She may be the founder of her family's restaurant, but it is unknown whether she was. As an adult, Isabella got Married to Patrizio Monty and had three children. Despite their marriage, Isabella and Patrizio were not in love. This was probably due to Patrizio's ongoing bitterness towards the family feud which had started between the Montys and the Capps. By far, I consider Isabella to be a better choice for Patrizio, than his ex-girlfriend Contessa Capp. Years later, Claudio and his wife Olivia Monty died, their children were adopted by their grandparents, and Isabella and Patrizio retired after reaching the top of the Culinary Career. But the family feud was still at large. By chance, Isabella's son Antonio got abused by Consort's first daughter's former husband Albany, inspiring Antonio to keep a contact with him until - before Albany realised it - Antonio had befriended him. After Albany's feelings towards the Montys had changed, he and Antonio tried to persuade their respective relatives to call off the feud. Albany helped by continually apologising to Isabella and Patrizio for the disruption the Capp family had caused. They had no trouble in forgiving Albany because they had no idea who he was - the Montys were unfamiliar with the in-laws of the Capp family, with the exception of Consort. It took a long time for the feud to fully evaporate but it did so eventually. Isabella and Patrizio soon recaptured their love and came out of retirement to resume their jobs in the culinary career. Shortly before the feud was demolished, Isabella was brought to see her husband for the last time as the Grim Reaper arrived to take him away with the Hula Zombies. Antonio, Bianca, Romeo and Mercutio were also there. Though the only Sims mentioned to have received Inheritance were Isabella, Bianca, Romeo, Mercutio and Benedick, many other Sims including Capps and Summerdreams would also receive inheritance. Isabella left her son Antonio to run the family restaurant after Patrizio died. She actually did consider starting a Relationship with Consort, but he flatly refused saying that it would be an insult to Patrizio's memory to rob him of his love again. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being largely involved in the feud, I always interpreted Isabella to be a "neutral" character. In my player stories Isabella finished up as a "good" character. *The pension Isabella gets is larger than the usual amount for a retired celebrity chef, even more than the amount Patrizio received. *Isabella's appearance in my player stories is the same as the original, but without the blush makeup. The only downside to this change is that her wrinkles are now more obvious. *The headshot of Isabella that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The shoulders are down instead of up, and the textures are a lot more detailed. The image is closer to what Isabella actually looks like in-game. *Even though Isabella had brown hair as an Adult in Monte Vista - a downloadable Sims 3 neighbourhood - her natural hair colour was actually blonde, according to her genetics in the Sims 2. *At one point Isabella accidentally started a Fire in her house while grilling Hot dogs. This was a mistake on my part. At the time I didn't realise that Grills would catch fire outright if you put them inside, and I didn't notice that she was using the grill. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who have been spied on through a telescope (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their hair (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon)